


The Damn It Jim Club

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Star Trek Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Bones definitely founded it, but he certainly wasn't the only member.





	

They actually started out surprisingly small, no name or anything, just Bones and Uhura meeting in red room C to commiserate. Uhura tended to bring juice because no matter how irritating the man had been, it really wasn't appropriate to drink in the middle of their Enterprise days.

McCoy didn't have that reservation. At all. He brought scotch.

There were discussions ranging from his blatant disregard for personal safety to his flamboyant sexuality. Clearly they were not arguments. No one was arguing. It was all just bitter accordance. 

Somehow Scotty ended up at their table and stuck around, but he brought more booze so Bones wasn't going to push him away, though, that swill definitely wasn't conventional and McCoy had a sneaking suspicion it was actually radioactive. Besides, Scotty had a load to get off his chest about their illustrious captain too and that was all the reason either of them really needed. 

Anyways, Bones wasn't really tech savvy enough for their 'the ship can't actually do that' category, at least not with the tech Uhura talked about, and even she had no idea about the stuff Scotty started rambling about when he'd drunken enough.

Chekov and Sulu showed up somewhere between Nurse Chapel and Cupcake and suddenly they had a weekly club with drink rotations and a slogan.

'He may be a hard-headed, hot-blooded, perverted idiot with complete disregard to personal safety, but he's our hard-headed, hot-blooded, perverted idiot with complete disregard to personal safety, so we get the right to kill him.'

It was a bit of a mouthful, especially when they were drunk, but they hadn't come up with a better one yet.

It really didn't take long for Scotty to start spiking the juice, which Uhura determinedly pretended not to notice. 

When Spock stumbled across their little gathering one evening, they figured the fun and bitching was probably over. What actually happened surprised everyone except Scotty who was already wasted and inviting the Vulcan over to join them., which the XO actually accepted.

Bones had to admit, Jim had dragged him through a lot of shit over the years since they'd met, but he'd never had to have ritualized sex with the kid.

He'd always wondered what had happened on Lira III...

Considering Spock's look, it was going to be a long evening. Thank god for bourbon.  



End file.
